Marshall Von Erich
| birth_place = Marshall, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Harley Race Kevin von Erich Naomichi Marufuji NOAH Dojo | debut = 2012 | retired = }} Kevin Marshall Adkisson (November 11, 1992) is an American professional wrestler under the ring name Marshall Von Erich. He is the son of Kevin Von Erich and the grandson of Fritz Von Erich, and the heir to the Adkisson family name and Von Erich legacy. He was trained by his father Kevin, Harley Race and at the NOAH dojo. He debuted in 2012, with his brother Ross in Pro Wrestling NOAH. He adapted his father's trademark of wrestling barefoot. Professional wrestling career Early years (2012-2013) Both Marshall and his brother Ross debuted on April 29, 2012 in Harley Race's World League Wrestling training promotion. Marshall wrestled his first two WLW matches as part of a tag team before finishing his remaining three WLW matches of April, in singles competition. On June 15, the Von Erichs joined the WLW Super Bash Tour where they unsuccessfully challenged for the WLW Tag Team Championship held by Strong And Reckless (Jack Gamble & Jeff Strong). On July 22, the Von Erichs debuted in Pro Wrestling NOAH's NOAH Great Voyage 2012 In Ryogoku event, in a tag team match won by TMDK (Mikey Nicholls & Shane Haste). The brothers wrestled two matches during the latter part of July 2012. During August 2012 while in Japan, the Von Erichs wrestled a single match for Diamond Ring where they teamed with Super Crazy in a six-man tag team match, defeating team Diamond Ring (Katsuhiko Nakajima & Satoshi Kajiwara) & Namazu Man. On August 9, the Von Erichs joined the NOAH Shiny Navigation 2012 tour, where they first wrestled a tag team match won by team BRAVE (Mohammed Yone & Takeshi Morishima). They continued wrestling during the course of this tour for two weeks, from August 9 until August 30. Marshall returned the following month in September at NOAH The Navigation Sunday 2012 to wrestle a singles match won by Jun Akiyama. He wrestled three more singles matches during September 2012 however, he remained mostly in tag team matches. He finished 2012 with two matches during October, in tag team competition where he Ross endured consecutive match defeats. During 2013, Marshall and his brother continued their tenure in Pro Wrestling Noah, beginning from January until November. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2014-2015) Marshall and Ross made their national television debut at Slammiversary XII on June 15, 2014 in a tag match against DJ Z & Jessie Godderz in which, Marshall and Ross won by disqualification. The following year in 2015, the Von Erich tag team wrestled on February 13 in a tag match won by The Revolution (James Storm & Manik). In a second tag team match on that same date, the Von Erichs defeated John Yurnet & Sonjay Dutt. During the February 16 taping of TNA One Night Only: Gutcheck, the Von Erichs were defeated by The Revolution (James Storm & Manik). Afterwards the Von Erichs left TNA. Return to the Independent circuit (2015–present) Both Von Erich brothers made their return to the independent promotions beginning on August 29 at Imperial Wrestling Revolution's Rise Of The Revolution event, where they defeated anonymous members of the The Terror Squad. They returned to IWR on January 16, 2016 at IWR When Worlds Collide, in a tag team match won by The Terror Squad (Marce Lewis & MVP). On July 16 at IWR OklaMania 2016 - Night 1, the Von Erichs wrestled Lance Hoyt & Moonshine Mantell in a tag team match, ending in a no-contest finish. Five months later, the Von Erichs returned to the ring in their debut in VIP Wrestling (VIP) on December 16 at VIP Holiday Havoc In 3D, defeating Big Sed & Lou Sterrett. Returning on April 8, 2017 the Von Erichs debuted in North American Wrestling Allegiance at NAWA Legacy where they defeated Doberman & Pablo Chuco. On May 21, the Von Erichs returned to Imperial Wrestling Revolution where at IWR Tradition they defeated The Arrow Club (Ky-ote & Kyle Hawk) to win the IWR Tag Team Championship and the TCW Tag Team titles. Six days later at IWR The Return Of The Von Erichs - Forney in the main event, they successfully defended the IWR Tag Team titles against The Arrow Club in a title rematch. On June 2 during the second day of the IWR Rise Of The Revolution II event, the Von Erichs retained the IWR Tag Team titles in a second title rematch against The Arrow Club in a title rematch. On June 4, during the third night of the Rise Of The Revolution II event, the Von Erichs lost the TCW Tag Team titles to The Arrow Club in a third title rematch. On July 9, the Von Erichs debuted in Los Angeles Wrestling during the LAW Main Show, Marshall and Ross teamed with their father Kevin to defeat Gery Roif, Jumping Lee & Marty Jannetty in a six-man tag match. Three months later on October 1 the Von Erichs returned to Pro Wrestling NOAH at Pro Wrestling NOAH, where they defeated Daisuke Ikeda & Kenou. Six days later, they returned to IWR at Oklamania II, successfully defending the IWR Tag Team titles against Chavo Guerrero Jr. & Ky-ote. On October 21 at IWR When Worlds Collide 2, the Von Erichs retained the tag titles against The Arrow Club. They finished the year with a debut in the Israeli Wrestling League at IWL XVII where they defeated Ha'Nemerim (Ha'Namer Ha'Lavan & Ha'Namer Ha'Shachor). On January 20, 2018, the Von Erichs returned to IWR at God Bless Texas, where they teamed with Hunter Hayes to defeat The Spirit Squad (Kenny & Mikey) & Hot Young Briley in a six-man tag match. During the month of March, the Von Erichs successfully defended the IWR Tag Team titles, beginning at IWR Collision Course II, defeating Devastation Reborn (Al Farat & Prince Mahalli); and again at IWR Battle In Broken Bow IV, defeating team BLK OUT (Jermaine Johnson & Montego Seeka). In wrestling *'Signature moves' **Iron Claw *'Tag Teams' **Von Erich 3G (with Ross Von Erich) See also *Von Erich Family Championships and accomplishments *'Action Zone Wrestling' **AZW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Ross von Erich *'Major League Wrestling' **MLW World Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) with Ross von Erich *'World Class Revolution' **WCR Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Ross von Erich External links * Marshall Von Erich profile Category:1992 births Category:2012 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Texas wrestlers Category:Von Erich family Category:Diamond Ring alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:Third Generation Wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:The Imperial Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:VIP Wrestling alumni Category:North American Wrestling Allegiance alumni Category:Los Angeles Wrestling alumni Category:Israeli Wrestling League alumni Category:Major League Wrestling current roster Category:MLW World Tag Team Champions